marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal Labs
Portal Labs is a place and organization founded in the place of the former Portal High School by Cave Jonson and GLaDOS. History Portal Labs were founded by Gabe Jonson (who had renamed himself to Cave) and GLaDOS, in collaboration, after they took over Portal High School from Principal InterdimensionalPortaller, also taking captive the late Principal Business Man and Principal GLaDOS. Their founded place conducted tests using portals, supervised with, on occasions, both Gabe and GLaDOS. However, Gabe died in AG 2041, leaving GLaDOS as the sole leader (though, some of Gabe's supervision remained in form of prerecorded messages). Her version of Portal Labs is focused on racial segregation, seeing as robots believe they are superior to humans. This system has continued for decades, eventually brain-damaging Chell and aggravating her sister Marrissa Roberts. Marrissa thus kills GLaDOS, the two chief oppressors Atlas and P-Body and, interestingly enough, marries Wheatly. Newly founded, Portal Labs becomes the living place for Marrissa, Wheatly and their daughter Chell Junor, but after a few months they have to leave Portal Labs behind and seek life on District 12, and Marrissa is reaped for the Hunger Games. Later during the events of THE MARRISSA GAMES, Portal Labs were converted into a floating building used by both Whip Whittaker and Ratman to aid Marrissa, and later solely by Ratman as his secret police, referencing that people want the Obama administration to build a functioning Death Star. Ratman's fate after the take-over of Candacension Pixies, as well as the labs' further history in the same time period, are unknown. Structure Like Portal High School, Portal Labs span several kilometers, containing within themselves many rooms. However, unlike their Portal 2 counterpart, Portal Labs are much more navigable, and one can freely move between rooms as if Portal Labs were a regular office building. Test chambers The test chambers are an integral part of Portal Labs, and are where test subjects spend most of their time. However, while Portal and Portal 2 requires one to solve a test chamber before they can move onto the next one, in ITS MY LIFE!, there is no such restriction, and characters will frequently (either with or without the use of the portal gun) enter rooms they are not supposed to. Zombee tater warehouse Portal Labs, among other rooms, hosts a warehouse for zombee taters. While originally they are used for zombification, later Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor use them as food, and Atbod and P-Las use them for making drugs and beer. Eventually, the resources are deprived, making Portal Labs uninhabitable by humans, and Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor have to move out. The relax hotel Managed by Wheatly, the relax hotel's main purpose seems to be take advantage of the slow way to time travel and as such transport characters to the future. So far, Marrissa is the only known named character who has attempted using the relax hotel in such a way. Atlas and P-Body's layer As the name states, Atlas and P-Body live here. The place is littered with drugs, beer and Playboy magazines. It becomes vacant when Atlas and P-Body are killed. GLaDOS's layer Located where Gabe Jonson's house used to be, GLaDOS lives there. It is relatively close to the relax hotel, seeing as GLaDOS is able to take a part of the relax hotel away and reveal herself. After GLaDOS is killed and her head is used to compose CHELLGADOS, the room becomes vacant, but later Assirram Strebor takes control of it, managing her zombie army from there. After Assirram's death, the room becomes vacant once again. Known personnel Leaders *Cave Jonson *GLaDOS *CHELLGADOS (briefly) *Whip Whittaker *Ratman Robots *GLaDOS *Wheatly *Atlas and P-Body *Cores (Space Core, Rick Core and Fact Core) Test subjects *Zim and Dib *Chell *Principal Business Man *Marrissa Roberts *Companon Coob *Ratman Residents *Chell Junor Roberts Appearances *''Halflife: Fulllife Consequences: Binds of Freedome'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (Mentioned only) *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' Category:Locations